


Whole New Spider-Verse

by Cornholio4



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Oneshot, also on FanFiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-21 21:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: During an interdimensional event, Jasmine ended up on the MCU Earth. See what happens when she meets and grows closer to Peter.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Jasmine (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Whole New Spider-Verse

Peter Parker had been out at Spider-Man in New York went things went weird, portals all around the city had been appearing and the Avengers were there to assist as well as help calm the screaming masses. Apparently there was some sort of interdimensional event going on and these were portals to different worlds in the Multiverse. He decided that he wanted to help out and hopefully impress the Avengers.

He was helping catch people coming out of the portals and one included a pretty Arabian girl his age in blue royal dancer clothes. She was concerned and asked if he was some sort of circus performer and he replied that he was just the friendly neighborhood superhero to her confusion.

The crisis was taken care of but the people through the portals were stuck here misplaced in this earth, the Avengers were helping them get shelter for the time being while they think of a solution.

Peter showed her to his apartment and asked her to stay quiet while he changed into his civilian clothes, Aunt May was soon there and was happy to let her stay in the guest room for now.

She introduced herself as Jasmine from the kingdom of Agrabah on her world, “So are you like a royal dancer?” Peter asked looking at her clothes and trying not to blush at how pretty she was.

She gave him a smirk and a shake of her head and laughed at his embarrassed reaction when she clarified that she was actually the princess of Agrabah.

Peter explained to Jasmine about his powers and how he helped people and caught bad guys while keeping his identity a secret, she understood quickly enough and was sympathetic when he explained the story of why he was doing what he was doing.

Peter even took her out web-slinging and she was terrified and thrilled at the same time.

Aunt May took her to try out modern day clothes and Peter was stunned by her makeover after it happened.

Sometime Jasmine admitted to Sora that a large part of her really misses her home, her pet Rajah and her father the Sultan but another large part was excited to get to explore such an unfamiliar and exciting place.

Her father kept her sheltered inside the palace walls with only Rajah as her real friend and how she was expected to marry one of the visiting stuck up princes who comes to the kingdom. To be treated as a price to be won and not being allowed seeing the world.

Peter felt sorry for her and they began getting closer with Peter liking how sassy and confident she was and Jasmine liking his quick wit (not that she could understand most of his jokes but had a suspicion she wouldn’t find them that good even if she did understood them), how much of a dork he was and how nice he was.

She was thinking if she could really afford to leave her life behind or could Peter and his Aunt come to Agrabah but then again he had a responsibility to his uncle’ memory and New York looked like it did need his help.

By impulse one day they embraced and shared a kiss, they don’t know how they can make this work but for the moment they allowed themselves to ignore that information and just enjoy the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try this pairing for a while and after writing Spider-Man: Custody Battle, I thought I would write this drabble.


End file.
